The First Memory for BELOVED
by asmasc
Summary: Soubi's first marking from Seimei. Soubi's very first memory being BELOVED


Well my first Loveless fic...this one was floating in my mind after I got up to the current chapter...To of those who have read it, this is kinda of going past from what the manga showed in Soubi's flashback to when he first met Seimei..Seimei Sizing up where to put the name..and then they go off...and then Seimei says something along the lines of "Would you rather it be painful or painless. But I think you would rather is Painful" or something like that..I only finished the current chapter yesterday morning..So this short fic goes beyond what was shown in the Manga. I wrote it in less than three hours..during summer school..because I was done with my HW already.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing...If I did Seimei would have not fake died, and Seimei would be the one to take Ritsuka's ears not that Ritsuka has lost them yet And if I did own it, which I don't, Soubi would have been abused more by Seimei and Ritsu. Again I don't own, and if I did, those things would be part of the story, which they are not. I also didn't make any money for this, as I said I made it in summer school 'cause I was bored.

Slightly horrific...sadism and masochism, blood, and somewhat detailed flesh carving...I am not sure what to rate it..Seeing as I am a full blown Horror freak, this was fun to write...I have another Loveless fic in the handwriting process..now should be working on her Meine Liebe one..but isn't..needs horror..The next one is detailed on how Soubi loses his ears...More blood, sadism and masochisim..yey!

Anyways

Enjoy

* * *

Two teenage boys were in a house that did not belong to them. One was Fourteen. The other Seventeen. Three years separated them, yet the Fourteen year old was the one in charge. He had a hold on the older boy's wrist. It was a tight grip but the Older boy did not mind. What they would be doing would be like being reborn. Being like a Caterpillar that metamorphosis into a Butterfly. Yes that was exactly what was going to happen. Everything for the Seventeen year old was going to change. He would prove to his Sacrifice that he would be the best Fighter. The Older boy also wanted to create memories with his Sacrifice.

The two boys sat in the unknown home. They both stared at the other. There was the small click of a knife. Its blade outstretched, gleaming in the light. It was new, just bought for this occasion. "Soubi" the Younger spoke, "Do you Submit everything of yourself to me? Your Body? Your Soul? Your Love? Your Life? Do you Soubi?" asked the younger boy, as he placed the knife down. Soubi just sat in Silence. Sat in Obedience. Would he say yes? What would happen if he denied his Sacrifice's wants? Did he still depend on Ritsu, his teacher and master? Did he still want him over his real Sacrifice? What did he really want?

There was a slap. Skin against flesh. "Answer me Soubi. Tell me that you will submit to me" said the younger calmly. Ritsu always told Soubi that he must obey his master's ever command, every word. "I Will...I do Submit to you Seimei. I give everything to you" Simple words said, and it was done. He was Seimei's. He would be his till Soubi died. Seimei did not respond, but he leaned forward, hand grabbing the fabric of Soubi's shirt. With nimble fingers Seimei unbuttoned the shirt from the top, all the way to the bottom. He did this slowly. Once it was unbuttoned, he pushed the fabric off his Fighter's shoulders.

The fabric slid down and pooled around Soubi's wrists. Soubi was like a piece of Sadism art. His flesh was a mixture of colors. Pale skin, old pink scars, and new red scars. Seimei traced his fingers over Soubi's prominent Lacerations. Moving his fingers softly and roughly in different intervals he could understand how Soubi became so obedient. Seeing the grand work of Ritsu. It was disgusting how Ritsu could take all the virgin flesh and taint it before he could have the chance. Seimei's hands were like ice on Soubi's warm flesh, but Soubi never said anything. Never showing anything of the slight pain coming from the lacerations. He sat in silence as he let the younger boy feel and inspect all he wanted.

Fingertips left the flesh. They reappeared on the top of Soubi's head. Seimei felt where Soubi's ears should have been. "That Man, Ritsu is such a disgusting man. Taking your ears, your flesh. You need to be cleansed of him Soubi" Seimei reached for the open knife at his side. He held it in his nimble, skilled fingers. He stood up, yanking Soubi up with him. He steered him to a wall. "Sit against it. Your back as flat as you can" commanded Seimei. Soubi obliged to doing such. He sat. His hands on either side of himself and his legs parted.

This was exactly what Soubi was anticipating. He was going to be marked with the same name as his Sacrifice, Beloved. Being marked by his new master. Seimei knelt in front of Soubi, his knees in the space that Soubi had left with his legs. Seimei had the knife in his hand. "You have your choice. I can either make it painless or painful, which do you chose?" asked Seimei. Soubi did not know and so did not answer. "I wonder, you probably would like it Painful. This will be nothing compared to what Ritsu has done to your body nee?" stated Seimei for Soubi. "Do not move at all. If you move you will be punished" Soubi nodded in understanding. "Do try to watch the metal blade and your flesh" Soubi did try. He strained to watch, but his neck had a hard time bending that way. Seimei knew this though, but only urged for Soubi to do the task.

The area in which Seimei had picked out, was back when he first looked at Soubi back at the school, back with the disgusting man. It made Seimei irritated at Ritsu, at Soubi too for letting such a disgusting man do something like that. No. Seimei needed to be calm for this. He brought the tip of the blade to the neckline of Soubi. He had a steady hand, and he pressed the tip into the flesh. A small pain, not even thought of anything but a prick from a small needle. Soubi stared impassively to it. Seimei dug the tip in harder, piercing flesh. It stung. It was a pain Soubi had suffered many a time with Ritsu so it was nothing. Seimei gripped the knife differently and dragged the blade down, hard pressure on it. This caused Soubi to lose concentration and he drew his eyes away from the blade.

The blade was removed, and placed at the starting point. Then it was sharply dug into Soubi's flesh again. He no longer could look. If he did continue to, his body might react. Seimei dragged the blade in the line several more times, as it bled. Seimei finished off the first letter, going over it several times. Blood trickled down Soubi's torso, staining his skin. His eyes formally closed and his hands clutching at nothing. The letter _**B**_ was formed and bleeding. Seimei moved the blade away, it was stained in blood. He traced the next letter with the blood stained blade tip. Seimei took his time now after the _**B**_ was formed. Each letter taking longer than the last. Each letter being carved in deeper. Each letter bleeding more than the last.

The Letter _**D**_ was finally done being carved. Finished. Bleeding. This last one, Seimei made sure would take the longest to heal. All of the letters in the name _**BELOVED**_ still bleeding down Soubi's torso. His flesh was still getting stained with his own red fluid. He was yet to understand the feeling he was in. Was it Fear? Was it Pain? Was it Pleasure? Was it even Happiness? He did not know. And he had disobeyed Seimei. He had moved. His head had thrown itself back, hitting the wall. Pale lips were parted.

Seimei didn't notice that Soubi had disobeyed him. He was just pleased with himself, and for how Soubi was a good boy. Seimei placed the bloodied knife at his side, the name _**BELOVED**_ gleaming with blood in the light. Soubi's neckline looked so Beautiful with the first piece of Sadist Art from Seimei.

Soubi came back to his senses from the pain he felt when he felt a hand grasp his chin. It wasn't gentle like when Ritsu did kiss him gently. No it was firm and demanding. Soubi was forced to look into Seimei's eyes. Seimei searched in Soubi's for anything, but Soubi was able to hide anything away, even in his eyes. Seimei tipped Soubi's head up. He looked somewhat dazed but it didn't matter. No Soubi was his to do as he pleases. He pressed his lips to Soubi's already parted pale lips. Soubi's lips responded back at the contact. He opened his mouth submissively. Tongues came together with fervent actions. Soubi could feel a tighter grip on his chin, the same grip that was used on the knife's handle. Seimei pulled back. Soubi showed nothing in his emotions. Seimei smirked; he was completely satisfied right now.

Still keeping his face close to Soubi's he spoke, "Soubi, You ware mine. You will always be mine. You are not allowed to let your previous master, that disgusting Ritsu touch you in any way. Anything I do say is Law. If said Law is broken then you will be Punished. Do you understand what you have given me and what you must do Soubi?"

Soubi only nodded. Disregarding the searing pain. Disregarding the blood that still flowed slowly from the carved words. "Your word is my Law Seimei" responded Soubi automatically. Seimei satisfied with the answer retracted from the floor to retrieve the shirt that belonged to his pet. Before dropping back to his knees he picked up the knife and cleaned it with Soubi's shirt. Seimei, feeling although Sadistic still, wanted to show his pet some nice treatment before it would disappear. Soubi only shook his head, and held out his hand for his shirt. His Master did not need to help him. Seimei only obliged in the simple request from Soubi. Besides, Seimei thought that he didn't need any more blood on himself. Soubi was able to right his shirt on, all the while that he still bled and the fabric of his shirt was soaking up some of the blood. He stood on his own, a pool of blood beneath him; Old blood from the first cuts. Behind the mask he had so carefully developed he was screaming. Oh how he did hurt, but he would live, he had a purpose now. He almost smiled, but he didn't. He just stood there, impassive, waiting for what Seimei might say.

"Soubi, return back to the school. Let no one touch you. Let no one see you until you are in the school. Stop your own bleeding, as I shall be retrieving you tonight possibly. I need to see _**My**_ Ritsuka" He pocketed the knife which he still had in his hand. Yes Ritsuka should be happy to see his brother; after all, it is who Ritsuka loves the most. "You were such a good boy Soubi" Yes the perfect boy for Seimei. For Seimei to completely control; for him to completely break and destroy; for him to completely kill. Yes Soubi is the perfect boy. And Soubi was the perfect _**BELOVED**_ fighter replacement until he would get his real one. Soubi's real purpose would come soon enough. With those last words Seimei left Soubi there. The memory of the pair _**BELOVED**_ was first constructed. Soubi became a true Butterfly, the cocoon getting broken open at those last words with him emerging from the cocoon. Yes Soubi had been reborn. Though being reborn to what would be a mystery for the Seventeen year old Fighter.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that...I know I sure did..and this is even better than the rough draft on binder paper...not much to say..fingers and mind tired from typing

Raian


End file.
